Humanoid Adventures
by Deathwolf sw
Summary: When a young trainer's older brother creates a machine that turns Pokemon into humanoids a long adventure full of humor, suspense, and even romance is set in motion. Rated M for excessive vulgar in later chapters.
1. Prologue

"Wait for us Kira!" Blast exclaimed as he ran out the door of the Death Industries lab in Sinnoh.

"Why the hell are you running all out?"

"I guess I'm just excited that Wulf's experiment finally worked and now we can turn Pokemon into humanoids."

"Don't forget about the fact that we humanoids have a Daemon mode that we can't control."

"I know. It's triggered by intense feelings of anger and hatred."

"Well, the others are coming so we should go. Surf!"

"Hey, that isn't fair! Goldwing, get your ass over here and use fly."

"Yes sir. But what about the others?"

"For the last time Goldwing, stop calling me sir. And Psyblade will warp the others. I know you don't trust him but he's just a Gallade."

"We shall be off then. Fly!"

In an instant Kira's Pigeot, Goldwing, picked up his trainer and began to climb higher into the air. The other 4 Pokemon in Kira's current party were left standing there.

"Now listen up maggots!" Psyblade suddenly yelled, "Kira has left me in charge of warping you pathetic worms to his next destination. Everbody just lis-"

Shedinja cut him off, "Laaaaame. I already know where he's going so see ya there. Teleport!"

"Everbody get close together so I can use teleport."

"Already one step ahead."

"Don't talk back to me Leafeon. Teleport!" 


	2. Story Intro

Kira was a young trainer who was always enthusiastic about everything that he had to do. His parents were killed in a battle accident 5 years ago and since then he has been living with his older brother.

Wulf is Kira's older brother and legal guardian as well as the owner of Death Industries which has several labs around the world. When Kira once told his brother that he thought it would be cool to have Pokemon that were more human-like, this comment motivated Wulf to find a way to make his brother's dream a reality.

By the time Project Hybrid was finished, Kira had many Pokemon who were trained very well. When Kira first started his brother gave him a Squirtle and with hopes that he would evolve quickly, he named him Blast. Blast had the build of 3 body builders and stood at about 7 feet tall once he was fully evolved. Kira then set out for 3 days and returned with a party consisting of Blast(Blastoise), Psyblade(Kirlia), Kusa(Eevee), Kumori(Ninjask), Tomoshibi(Shedinja), and Goldwing(Pigeotto).

When Kira's Pokemon went through the Hybrid Chamber they emerged in very a different form. They all looked like Kira but their clothes were colored according to their types. Psyblade was the first to find out that by focusing his energy he could turn into a form that was 60 Pokemon and 40 human. Goldwing discovered that they could access some of their Pokemon abilities in full human form. Goldwing could grow his wings out in an instant, Blast could pull out his hydro cannons any time, Psybladecould extend and retract the blades on his arms, Kumori could use his ninja weapons and his Speed Boost ability, Tomoshibi could levitate and teleport, and Kusa could use her grass type attacks.


	3. Flight of the Robin

"Hurry up Goldwing," Kira yelled, "Blast is beating you there!"

"I'm going as fast as I can sir. Hey, did Blast just stop?"

"Blast! What the hell is going on here?"

"Kira," Blast said impatiently, "there's a giant chasm in front of us."

"My greatest apologies for interupting you sir, but there seems to be a young girl about your age stuck at the bottom of this chasm"

"Well let's go save her than. Come on Goldwing, fly!"

The chasm seemed to be the definition of darkness but Goldwing had his eagle eyes so Kira wasn't worried about hitting anything. About five minutes later, they reached the bottom. Kira could hear the girl crying but still couldn't see anything so he followed the sound.

"Are you okay?"

"What do you want from me now?" the girl responded, "I already told you, I don't even know who the Shadow Clan is let alone where they are."

"What are you talking about? I'm here to save you."

"Oh, how silly of me. I thought you were that man that kidnapped me. We should get out of here before he comes back."

"If he is as bad as you have described, we should leave now. Sir, Ma'am, come close.  
Fly!"

As they emerged from chasm it almost instantly sealed up. Once Kira's eyes adjusted to the light, his first sight was the young girl he had just saved. She was the same height as him with long, flowing, silver hair and pale skin. Her eyes were a bright red color. She wore a jet black tank top and jet black jeans. Kira was almost instantly infatuated with her.

"Thanks for saving me!" she said in a perky yet dark voice, "I'm Robin Megami it's nice to meet you!"

"Huh, oh!" Kira seemed distracted by Robin's beauty, "My name is Kira, Kira Tsuwamono."

"Isn't it interesting that your last name means warrior?"

"Well yours means goddess so I wouldn't question mine if I were you."

"You are a strange one, most boys my age will just ask me out the instant they lay eyes on me."

"Well most boys my age don't spend almost half their life living in a lab."

"Why did you spend half your life in a lab? Are you some sort of experiment?"

"Actually, my parents both died 5 years ago and I've been living with my brother since. He owns Death Industries."

"So that's why your Pokemon are humanoids. I just came from that lab yesterday. I did a Beta Test for the Hybrid Chamber, see."

Robin quickly sent out the only Pokemon she had on her at the time, Meganium.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." she said in a calming voice, "I see that you have saved Robin from another problem that she has fallen into. She is quite a klutz."

"Hey! I'm not that clums-" she was cut off when the Oddish she accidentally stepped on used razor leaf,  
"Ow! Okay, maybe I'm a bit clumsy."

Kira helped her up and as soon as she was up, she fell forward onto Kira. The two of them stared passionately into eachother's eyes for a moment and then quickly got up.

"So, I assume that you're just starting your Pokemon adventure."

"Yeah, my brother never let me leave the lab for more than 3 days until now so my Pokemon are already well trained."

"That's the same for me. My parents wouldn't let me leave for more than 3 days as well but now I'm finally starting a real journey. Hey, I got an idea! Let's travel together!"

Kira instantly agreed to this and the two of them set out. A few minutes later they found shelter from an oncoming storm and decided to spend the night in the old cabin they found.


	4. Enter Lukas

"AAAAAAAUGH!"

Both Kira and Robin woke up screaming and then after they realised that a wild Loudred had woken them up they started laughing in unison. About an hour passed and the two of them had made and eaten breakfast so they put their stuff back in their bags and stepped out into the morning light.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?"

"I guess. We should get moving to waste less time."

"Hey Kira, why are you such a party pooper?"

"I guess it's cause the only friends I had well I was growing up were scientists."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about the whole lab thing."

"Since you ask me so many questions I've been meaning to ask you something too."

"Well, unlike you, I'm open to answer any of your questions."

"Are you some sort of demon or something?"

"No, and that's not the first time I've been asked that. I guess it's just a coincidence that I look this way and love the color black."

Kira shrugged it off as they kept walking. An hour or two later they began an approach to Oreburgh City when they noticed a young trainer fighting off several goons in metallic silver jumpsuits with large G's all over them.

"Kira, we have to help him!"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go!"

The young trainer's Infernape was fighting off an uncountable amount of low level Clefairys.

"Keep it up Inferno! There can't be many more of them!"

Suddenly two voices are heard from on top of the nearby ridge.

"Blast, water pulse!"

"Megu, razor leaf!"

The young trainer looked up to see Kira and Robin sliding down the steep ridge with their Pokemon following close behind.

"About time someone came to help!" yelled the trainer.

Within seconds the three of them had taken down every last Clefairy and the goons quickly ran away with one cursing the world for their loss.

"Thanks for helping me there! Name's Lukas."

"I'm Kira and this is Robin."

"Nice to meet you two!"

The three trainers talked for hours and when they realised how late it was they ran to the Oreburgh Pokemon Center and checked in for the night. By morning, Robin and Kira decided that it would be nice to have Lukas travel with them and he agreed.


	5. The Nightmare

Author's Note: I'm feeling kinda brain-dead with my final exams coming up so all that I'll write for now is good ol filler.

* * *

Although the gang was overjoyed to be sleeping in real beds, sleep brought no peace.

"What the hell? Why is everything black?"

Kira thought he was awake but he was still asleep and his dream had him floating in a dark void. He suddenly saw a figure appear out of the darkness. It was a man dressed in all black with long silver hair flowing over his right eye.

The man suddenly yelled at Kira. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU ARE GETTING YOURSELF INTO?"

"Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR TAKING HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"Wait a minute, you're talking about Robin?"

"DO NOT MEDDLE WITH THE PLANS OF A DEITY!"

"Uh, you kinda lost me on that last remark."

"I AM THE ULTIMATE RULER OF DARKNESS! I SHALL DESTROY YOU FOR TAKING THE FINAL KEY!"

Before Kira could say another word the man rushed at him with a strong aura of darkness coming from his hands. Suddenly there was a strong flash of light and the man was sent flying back.

"AW SHIT! THE ONLY WAY YOU COULD'VE DONE THAT WAS IF YOU WERE THE ONE! EVEN MORE REASON FOR ME TO DESTROY YOU! LUCKILY FOR YOU MY POWERS ARE WEAK WHEN I'M IN SOMEONE'S DREAMS!"

Kira noticed the man was becoming less enraged and stopped yelling.

"I believe I have not properly introduced myself." Now that he wasn't yelling, Kira noticed that he had a strong British accent. "I am Darkrai, Lord of Darkness and Master of Nightmares."

"Hard for me to compete with a rank like that, but anyway, I'm Kira Tsuwamono."

"Well Kira, your powers are still weak. Train well and confront me when ready. I cannot complete the Ritual of Binding Darkness without defeating you. I do not want an unfair fight so once you are ready I will fight you in my human form and not my Pokemon form."

"What!? You're a humanoid?"

"Hahahaha! Humanoid is a word created by humans when one discovered that legendaries could change forms. My senses tell me that this person is related to you, a brother perhaps."

"Before you go can you tell me about these powers of mine that you speak of?"

"All I will tell you is that many years ago, the only one able to best me in a fight was the chosen one.  
It was said that every time a chosen one died, they were immortal by the way, a new chosen one would be born the next day. Your memories show me that you were born the day after I killed the last one. This is all I can tell you for now. You must discover the rest and the only one capable of helping you remember your past lives is the one you call Robin"

Kira suddenly woke up to find that Robin had been trying to wake him up.

"Kira!" She wrap her arms around him and hug him so tightly that he had trouble breathing. "You usually wake up so easily but you just wouldn't I've been trying to wake you up for an hour now. What was happening?"

"I'm not sure, but we're about to embark on the journey of a lifetime."

Robin saw both fear and excitement in Kira's face.

"You met with 'him' didn't you? Darkrai cannot be trusted so do not fall for his false kindness."

Lukas ran into the room upon hearing Darkrai mentioned.

"Did you just say Darkrai?"

"Yeah, she did, And both Robin and me are supposedly involved with him."

"How are you involved with the Lord of Darkness?"

"Because," said Robin, "he is my father"

* * *

Author's Note:Well that wasn't exactly filler but whatever. Also, YAY FOR CLIFFHANGERS!


	6. The First Gym

The three friends had checked out of the Pokemon Center and started to make their way towards the gym when Kira decided to ask Robin the question that had been burning in his mind since that morning.

"Remember when I saved you from that pit and when you mistook me for Darkrai you said you didn't know anything about the Shadow Clan. Would you like to take back that statement?"

"At first I did not know that my kidnapper was Darkrai so I acted like I didn't know anything.  
The truth is that I'm the Princess of Shadows."

Lukas butted into the conversation, "You, a princess!?"

"Yes, and my father wants to perform the Ritual of Binding Darkness."

"Yeah," Kira said, "he mentioned that. He also said that you were the final key."

"The required steps for the ritual are 1)A shard of Palkia's pearl. 2)A shard of Dialga's diamond. 3)Three tears from Cresselia. 4)The still beating heart of the chosen one. 5)The life energy of the Shadow Princess. And the sixth step that my father does not know of, one of Arceus'  
antlers."

"So you're saying that he needs the last three things."

"Yes, and the only way to stop him is to awaken your powers."

"Being the daughter of Darkrai, do you have powers too?"

"Yes, but they haven't awakened yet. We need eachother to awaken our powers."

Lukas quickly added something again, "You guys are really making me feel like a third wheel."

"Don't be silly Lukie. A smart fighter never turns down help."

"For the last god damn time. STOP CALLING ME LUKIE! It's degrading my manly status."

"Dude, chicks have pet names for everyone. Also, what the hell do you mean by manly status?  
You're a 13 year old string bean trainer who wears a god damn scarf everywhere."

"I think his scarf is cute."

"Well I think it's gay."

"You two need to stop arguing. It's Saturday so the gym closes early today."

"Oh shit! We got an hour and the gym is on the other end of town!"

The three seemed to be running inhumanly fast and arived at the gym in 2 minutes.

"Welcome!" Shouted a young man at the other side of the battle field, "I'm Roark, the gym leader here.  
which of you two is challenging me first?"

"Don't you mean three not two?"

"No, Lukas challenged a couple days ago."

"Well I guess I'm up first then."

Kira stepped up to the challenger side of the field and sent out his first Pokemon, Blast.

Roark then sent out his Pokemon.

"Go, Cranidos!"

"Why don't you actually give me a challenge." Blast said while holding back a laugh, "Send out all your Pokemon and I'll take them all out myself."

"Okay. Go, Steelix!"

"Hey Roark! You didn't have Steelix when I challenged you where'd you get it?"

"I borrowed it from my dad. He's a gym leader too."

Suddenly, a man wearing an underground worker's jumpsuit and a hardhat appeared out of nowhere.

"Standard gym rules apply to this batt... Why is this a two on one?"

"This challenger has a strong Pokemon and I wanted to give him a challenge"

"Okay then. Two on one battle between gym leader Roark and challenger Kira Tsuwamono of ... Where are from kid?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Whatever. Commence battle!"

"Do your thing Blast."

"Crandios, zen headbutt! Steelix, hold back for now!"

Cranidos charged at Blast. The impact threw up a cloud of dust. Suddenly, Blast began to laugh hysterically.

When the dust cleared everyone saw why Blast was laughing. He had stop the attack with one hand and was now holding Cranidos's head.

"Insolent little fool. Water pulse."

Cranidos was instantly sent flying into the wall knocking him out with one hit.

"Now to take care of this Steelix. Water pulse!"

"Steelix, iron defense!"

The water pulse slammed directly into Steelix's head but his iron defens caused it to reflect off of him sending the blast of water into the empty seats on the side of the gym. When the dust cleared there was a massive hole where the water pulse hit.

"Steelix, do whatever you can now, just don't get hit by that water pulse."

Steelix turned his head to nod in confirmation and was hit hard in the side of the head by a water pulse and instantly collapsed.

The judge started blinking in amazement for a bit before making the final call.

"Cranidos and Steelix are unnable to battle! The winner is Kira Tsuwamono!"

"You are a powerful trainer and I am honored to present you with this badge."

"Thanks. I guess you're up now Robin."

"I'm actually not going to do this."

"What? Why?"

"I don't want to waste time in gyms while my father is looking for us."

"Why would he even confront us outside of his darkness?"

"Maybe because he's an insane, bloodthirsty, legendary Pokemon."

"Good point."

They then left the gym and began to head north toward Floaroma Town.

By the time they reached Floaroma it was getting dark so they checked in at the surprisingly empty Pokemon Center. 


	7. Assassin of Shadows

Author's Note:It took me a long time to come up with a new addition to the plot and I finally added a new character in this chapter.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

Darkrai was yelling at one of his low ranked grunts

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THEM!?"

"Some random trainer thought I was a wild Pokemon and he battled me."

"SILENCE! YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME! I NOW HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO CALL IN 'HIM'."

"Does that mean I get to go?"

"Hahahaha! You should know by now that failure is not tolerated. ERADICATE!"

In an instant the grunt was surrounded by a shroud of darkness. Suddenly there was a deafening scream and the darkness dissipated leaving nothing but singed skeletal remains.

Darkrai turned his head towards a column at the side of the room to see a young man leaning against it clapping slowly.

"Nice work my lord. I don't see why you had to eradicate the poor Meowth. Oh yeah, Grovyle said you had a job for me."

"As a matter of fact, I do. I need you to find my daughter and the one she is travelling with. I want them both alive."

"And if anyone else gets in my way?"

"Eradicate them."

"Yes my lord. I shall now depart."

The man was then covered by a veil of shadows and suddenly disappeared.

"Do not fail me for you are my only son and the crown prince of the Shadow Clan."

* * *

The trio of friends woke up early the next morning so they could reach Eterna City before the gym closed.  
Upon walking out of the Floaroma Pokemon Center Robin and Kira saw a friendly face.

"Kairu?" they both said at the same time, "Wait a minute, how do you know Kairu?"

Kira answered this question first.

"He was by brother's best friend and most trusted employee."

"He'll probably give away how I know him as soon as he notices us."

"Okay." Kira said doubtingly, "What if he doesn't?"

Kairu then noticed the two of them talking and ran over to them.

"Hey Kira! It's been awhile since I last saw you."

Kairu's eyes suddenly focused on Robin.

"Robin?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile hasn't it?"

"Well, yeah. I haven't seen you since you ran away from the village."

"Uh, Kairu."

"What is it Kira?"

"What village are you talking about?"

"The Village of Shadows."

"WHAT? You're from the Shadow Clan."

"Yeah. Before I worked for your brother I was a...ummmm...Royal Adviser, yeah that's it."

"Must have been a long time ago if you had to think about it that much."

"So, where are you guys off to now?"

"We're heading to Eterna City so Kira and our other friend, Lukas, can challenge Gardenia."

"Isn't that interesting? I was heading to Eterna as well."

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Eh, why not. I just have to make a quick phone call first. You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright, but hurry up."

* * *

"It's going just as planned my lord."

"Good, remember to bring them to me alive."

"I'll remember."

"Wonderful. Is there anything else you need."

"I actually have a question to ask of you."

"What is it?"

"Why does Robin not know that I am her brother?"

"If you have to ask that then you will not understand the answer."

"You have some strange parenting methods. I will be off now."

"Yes my son. I also want you to not bring them to me until Kira is ready to fight me."

"Yes father."


	8. Galactic Returns

Only a few minutes had passed since the gang had left Floaroma Town when a small child ran up to them.

"You four look like powerful trainers. I need your help"

"Awwwww! You're soooooo cute!"

"That's really degrading you know. How would you like it if I labeled you as a fucking whore?"

The gang was shocked by the young girl's choice in words. Kairu then crouched down to the girl's height and whispered something in her ear that seemed to almost scare the life right out of her.

She then started explaining her problem while barely fighting the urge to start bawling.

"Some strange people dressed like space men are holding my dad captive in the Valley Windworks."

"Spacemen?" Lukas questioned, "Oh god, not again."

"What's wrong Lukas?"

"It's Team Galactic."

Robin and Kira instantly remembered their first encounter with Team Galactic.  
Kira grabbed the little girl's shoulders and started shaking her.

"For the love of God and all that is holy, please tell me they didn't have any Clefairy with them."

"I only saw Zubats and Glameows. Also some chick with red hair had a Purugly."

Kira, Robin, and Lukas sighed in relief at this news.

"We'll go save your dad then."

The gang quickly ran towards the Valley Windworks to get away from the little girl.

"HALT!" Yelled the Galactic Grunt guarding the entrance, "If you wish to pass you must defeat me."

Kairu responded quite brutally to this battle request.

"Go Ninetales, use flamethrower."

"Hehehehe."

"What the hell are you laughing at? Your burns will kill you in about a minute."

"That may be true but you can't get through this door without the keys that my partner has."

"Where is he?"

"Hehehehe. He's in Floaroma Fields."

The grunt then fell to the ground and died.

"Well Kairu, it looks like we have to go back."

"Yeah, fuck that."

"Kairu, my calculations show that even if I used 'that' move, my chances of breaking this door are still only 10 percent."

"Uh, Kairu, why is your Ninetales gray and why is it so smart?"

"Well Kira, first off, I'm a girl not an it. Second, I'm gray because I'm shiny. Third, shiny Pokemon have one enhanced stat, mine just happens to be an intellect that matches that of a super computer."

"Kira, shutup and watch. Ninetales, do it."

"Okay. OBLITERATE!"

Ninetalesbody suddenly burst into flames that burnt through the grass beneath her and, amazingly, melted the hard soil underneath the grass. She then began to spin her tails like a propeller. After gaining enough speed she lifted her feet to remove her grip on the ground. Her tails were spinning so fast that she flew at the door faster than the human eye can see. Upon impact the door barely dented so she spun her tails faster to increase the force on it. The door wouldn't even dent any more so instead of spinning her tails she focused all her strength into the fire around her body. After about a minute of doing this the door melted.

The others stared in awe as Ninetales and Kairu calmly walked in.

There was a lot of Galactics there and it took a while to beat them all.

"That's 50!"

"You were counting!?"

"Why not? Hey I think that's it."

"You must still defeat me."

A woman wearing a white leather coat with red trim walked out of the back room.

"Bring it bitch!"

"Not you. I want the little one with the spiky hair."

"Me?" Kira asked, "Why me?"

"Do not question the orders of Commander Cyrus. He has instructed me, General Mars, to defeat you and you alone.  
Now, go Purugly."

"Fine. You want a battle, you got one. Go, Grotle."

"When did you get a Grotle?"

"I swapped out Leafeon for her before we left Floaroma."

Upon finishing his sentence the pokeball that he had thrown high into the air hit the ground and released Grotle.  
A tall woman appeared wearing tight blue jeans and a small lime green tank top that was a bit too revealing. On her belt she had a Razor Leaf sword and a Bullet Seed blaster. She then flipped her long green hair behind her head so it wasn't blocking her view.

"Finally, some room to stretch out."

"What the hell are you talking about? The inside of your pokeball is massive."

"Yeah, but, I put in another walk-in closet."

"Another one!? But you already had 2!"

"A girl needs some variety when it comes to clothes."

"Let's just get to the battle."

"Mkay. Let's start this off with Leaf Fury."

Grotle drew her sword revealing a perfectly crafted blade made of emerald. She suddenly charged at Puruglyand began slashing it with lightning speed. When she was finished her attack Purugly was such a blood soaked mess that anyone who just came in wouldn't know that it was a cat several seconds ago.

"Now I see why Master Cyrus sees you as such a threat. You may have won the battle but the war is yet to come."

"Tell me about it." Kira whispered to Robin.

After finding the owner of the Windworks and explaining that Team Galactic had left he offered to let them stay in the spare bedrooms upstairs.  
As it was getting late the gang immediately accepted this offer.


	9. Cat Fight

The gang left early the next morning so they could make it through Eterna Forest before it got dark. No matter how hard Kairu tried everyone was asking him questions as they walked.

"Where did you catch your Ninetales?"

"My father gave it to me."

"What was that Obliterate attack?"

"A powerful attack created by the Shadow Clan. There's one for every type."

"What did you say to that little girl yesterday?"

"I told her that if she didn't get to the point I would rip her face off and use it as a welcome mat."

After this answer the questions stopped.

A few minutes passed before any of them started talking again.

"So Kira," Robin said like she was about to ask an important question, "why does your Grotle look like such a slut?"

Grotle instantly released herself from her pokeball.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"I asked why you look like such a slut."

"Look who's talking, you little Satanic whore."

"You think I'm a whore? At least I don't show off my tits whenever possible."

"Hey, at least I have tits."

"You fucking bitch."

"Bring it bitch."

"Uh Robin, I think you should calm down."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KIRA!"

"Hey bitch! I challenged you to a fight."

"Why don't you make the first move?"

"Fine, I will. LEAF FURY!"

Grotle charged at Robin with her sword drawn and a look in her eyes that showed her intent to kill Robin.  
Just as Grotle made the first slash Robin grabbed the blade, ripped it from Grotle's hands, and shattered the emerald blade.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THOSE SWORDS ARE!?"

"Not that expensive if it broke that easily."

"Now you're fucking dead. BULLET SEED BARRAGE!"

Grotle fired off dozens of shots from her gun all of which were aimed at Robin's head. To everyone's surprise, Robin started doing flips and impossible acrobatic feats. Not a single shot hit her. Robin then did a massive back flip and landed behind Grotle. She then restrained Grotle and put an emerald shard from the shattered sword to Grotle's throat.

"If you weren't one of Kira's Pokemon I would kill you right now."

"You're really good at fighting. How about we put aside our differences for now?"

"Deal."

The guys stared in awe as Robin went from having Grotle in a sleeper hold to hugging her.

"Now what do you say we head into Eterna Forest?"

"Let's go." Robin looked back at the guys and yelled at them to hurry up.

The guys quickly snapped out of it and caught up to the girls.

"This is gonna be a long journey." Kairu whispered to Kira.

"I figured that out when I first met Robin."


	10. Light Meets Shadow

The gang was about half way through Eterna Forest when they saw a green haired woman sitting in the middle of a patch of grass. This would have been normal except for the fact that she was frantically looking at her map. She then noticed the four trainers standing behind her and shot up to her feet.

"Do you guys think you can help me? I'm kinda lost."

"I can see why you're lost, your map is really old so it won't help you much."

"Oops. I guess I should've checked that before I came here."

"Well you can tag along for now. Oh yeah, I'm Kairu, this are Kira, Robin, and Lukas."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Cheryl."

The five of them then began to make their way through the rest of the forest. A couple minutes before they reached the exit Cheryl stopped and began staring at an old building off in the distance.

"Shit! I need a Pokemon that knows cut to get through here."

"Uh Cheryl, why are you talking to yourself?"

"That building over there is the Old Chateau."

"The Old Chateau?"

"It's an old hotel that is said to link our world with the world of shadows."

"Oh yeah!" Robin shouted, "My father built that."

"Are you sure about that?" Cheryl asked with a very puzzled expression on her face, "That place was built 500 years ago."

"I'm sure he built it. After all, my father is Da-"

Kira cut her off so she wouldn't reveal her secret.

Cheryl then pulled out an old book and started searching through it.

"What is that book?"

"It's a 100 year old handbook for treasure hunters. Ah, here it is. The Old Chateau. Built hundreds of years ago deep inside Eterna Forest, links light to shadow, built by...oh my god."

"What is it?"

"If your father built this place than that means you're the daughter of Darkrai."

"Since you figured it out yourself I guess we can't keep it secret from you anymore. Just don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry, I keep secrets quite well."

"We should get out of this forest now."

"Good idea."

Within a few minutes the gang had made it through Eterna Forest. Cheryl ran off somewhere when they got out.  
It took another half hour or so to reach Eterna City.

"Kira, you and Lukas head down to the gym, Robin and I will check in at the Pokemon Center."

"Okay, but hurry over to the gym once you've checked in."

"Come on Robin, I know a shortcut to the Pokemon Center."

Kairu and Robin entered a dark alley which would cut the time it took to reach the Pokemon Center in half.  
At the darkest part of the alley a Pokemon hunter appeared out of nowhere and commanded his 8 Mightyena to attack Robin. Just before the deadly canines reached Robin, Kairu dashed in front of her and took out all of the Mightyena.

"Nobody harms MY PRINCESS!"

Kairu's body began to absorb all of the darkness around him until it reached deadly levels. The hunter and Robin stared in awe as Kairu used the dark energy to transform himself into a shadow Groudon.

"Wait a minute, that ability is one of the Shadow Clan. I, Hitsugi of the Black Wind, am at your service."

Kairu suddenly dispelled all of the darkness and stared at the hunter with a look of confusion.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I am a bounty hunter from the Shadow Clan. You must be a royal."

"What makes you think I'm royalty?"

"For one, that thing you just did can only be used by those of royal blood. You also said something about that girl being your princess and you seem to be very close to her."

"I'm not of royal blood, I'm just good friends with Darkrai."

"He's telling the truth, I'm an only child."

"Well that's strange cause yesterday King Darkrai announced that the Hero of Light would soon be dead and that he sent his only son to capture the Hero."

"It's probably just a bluff to bring out the Hero, I heard he was hiding in the Light Village they put near our castle."

"I shall go investigate this village then."

The hunter dissipated into the shadows followed by his Pokemon.

"Now that that's over, what do you say we get to the Pokemon Center."


	11. Secrets Revealed

Kairu and Robin began walking down the main road towards the Eterna Gym. Halfway there,  
they ran into Lukas and Kira who had already beaten the gym leader.

"What took you guys so long to check in at the Pokemon Center?"

"We took a little detour."

"Well, we got our Forest Badges so let's start heading to the next city."

* * *

"I have heard many great things about your group and since Team Galactic doesn't trust me,  
I'm going to need your help."

"No problem Mr. Darkrai, sir. We'll steal that orb for you, but what's in it for us."

"If you succeed, I will grant you untold riches and fame in 'The New World'."

"We know you explained that whole 'New World' stuff, but what do you need the orbs for?"

"Those orbs give power to Palkia and Dialga. If I have their power source, they will not be able to stop me."

"Okay, I think we get it now."

"If you want to complete this mission, you may want to go now."

"Yes sir. Team Rocket, out."

* * *

Just as the gang was about to leave the city, a deafening alarm went off at Eterna Museum.  
When they got there, the place was surrounded with cops and news reporters.

"STOP! Nobody may enter until we have cleared the scene."

"Step aside officer."

"Who do you think you are? I'm not letting you in here."

Kairu reached into his back pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a police badge.

"I am Commander Kairu of the Shadow Military. Now step aside."

"S-s-s-shadow m-m-m-military? What the fuck are you doing in our world? Shouldn't you be with your own people?"

"I'm on a special mission. Now, let me and my friends in."

"Y-y-y-yes sir!"

When they went inside, Kairu walked up to the first officer he saw and asked for a briefing on what happened.

"Well, three members of a Kanto based gang called Team Rocket broke into the museum and stole Dialga's adamant orb. We almost captured them when they came back for Palkia's lustrous orb."

"Are they still in the museum?"

"Yes, nobody has been in or out of this museum since they first broke in."

"How do you know?"

"We have every door, window, air vent, and garbage chute under extensive guard."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from another room in the museum. When the gang and the officers found the room where the sound came from, there was two people and a Meowth standing in the middle of the room.

The three Team Rocket members began a very long and annoying motto.

"Jesse."

"James."

"And Meo-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Blast yelled at the three idiots

Shocked by the fact that Kira's Blastoise spoke, they dropped the adamant orb which rolled towards Kairu.

"Now that you don't have the adament orb in hand, it's time to get rid of you. HYDRO PUMP!"

The attack hit them directly and sent them flying through the roof. As they flew off, they screamed back at Blast.

"FUCKING BLASTOISE! YOU DIDN'T LET US FINISH OUR MOTTO!"

Blast then yelled back at them as they slowly flew through the air.

"I TOLD YOU GUYS TO SHUT UP! THIS SHOULD DO IT! HYDRO CANNON!

The Hydro Cannon shot out the hole in the roof and scored a direct hit on them.

Kairu knelt down to pick up the adamant orb when he noticed that Team Rocket had also dropped a communicator.  
Kairu picked it up and suddenly a voice was heard from it.

"I forgot to tell you guys something. If you meet a young man named Kairu, do not attack him, he's on our side."

Kira overheard the voice coming from the communicator and recognized it as Darkrai's voice.

"Kairu, is what Darkrai said true? Are you really on his side?"

Kairu pressed the mic button on the communicator and began talking into it.

"Father, I don't want to sound rude, but, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Wait a minute, did you just call Darkrai 'father'?"

"I'm sorry to say this, but it is true. I am Kairu, Crown Prince of the Shadow Kingdom. I am also an assassin sent to bring the Hero of the Light to my father."

"I don't care if you really are my brother, you made us think you were on our side and I can't forgive you."

An image of Darkrai suddenly appeared in the center of the room.

"SILENCE! Kairu, we're running out of time, bring them here NOW!"

"Right away father."

Kairu ran over to Kira and Robin, grabbing onto them. He enveloped them in darkness and just before teleporting, Lukas grabbed Kairu in an attempt to save Kira and Robin. All four of them were teleported to Darkrai's royal chamber.


	12. The Final Battle

Kira slowly began to open his eyes. He was lying on the cold floor of a large black room. Once he was standing and had fully come to, he noticed a large door in front of him. He quickly ran through to find an even larger room that had been decorated with many rare gems and a black throne against the far wall. Suddenly, a spotlight shone on a far corner of the room to reveal a gruesome sight. Robin was chained to a large pentagram with the adamant and lustrous orbs sitting on pedestals beside her.

"Robin!" Kira shouted, "I'm coming to save you!"

"No!" Robin screamed back at him, "You'll just be giving him another key!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Ah, I see you have decided to join in on our ceremony after all."

"DARKRAI!" Kira was pissed, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?! COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!"

"Ha, you think you stand a chance against me? After I kill you I will finally be able to perform the ritual."

Darkrai then appeared and began to charge at Kira. Darkrai stopped just before smashing a ball of dark energy into Kira's face.

"Hm," Darkrai said impatiently, "looks like we have some uninvited guests."

Just before Kira could question Darkrai's statement there was a loud explosion from outside the room. The dust quickly settled, leaving a young man standing in front of a large hole.

"Brother!" Kira yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Kira's older brother, Wulf, walked into the room and in the blink of an eye, dashed over to Darkrai and started yelling at him.

"Darkrai! I thought I told you not to try this again!"

"Well hello to you to. I thought you would be kinder to an old friend after such a long time."

"Old friend?" Kira asked, "How on earth could you know Darkrai?"

"Oh, he never told you? What a horrible brother you are Wulf. I bet he doesn't even know who you really are."

"Darkrai! This isn't about me and my past!"

"Why don't you be a nice little dog and let me explain. Kira, your brother, the man you know as Wulf, is really Lu-"

"I AM LUCARIO!" Wulf yelled, "I am Lucario, the only non-legendary Pokemon that can change into a human."

Kira was shocked from this discovery.

"Well Lucario, now that your brother knows the truth, may I ask why you are here?"

"You know damn well why I'm here! I told you last time that if you tried to perform this ritual again..."

"Oh yeah!" Darkrai interrupted, "You said you would kill me if I tried this ritual again."

"Kira!" Wulf shouted, "I'll hold him off in my Pokemon form. You go save Robin."

Wulf then transformed into Lucario and began to fight with Darkrai. Kira, following his brother's orders, ran to Robin so he could free her.

"Kira!" Robin shouted, "Get me the hell out of here!"

"Just hold on, I can't get these chains off."

"Get one of your Pokemon to do it!"

Kira then remembered that all of his Pokemon were out of their poke balls and, therefore, still back at Eterna Museum. Suddenly, Grotle released herself from her poke ball.

"Did you seriously forget I was still in my pokeball!?"

"Not now Grotle! Wait a minute! Can you break these chains?"

"Hm, let's see....this is nothing more than plain old steel! I can smash these without breaking a sweat!"

Grotle grabbed the chains in one hand and began to squeeze tightly on them. Then, to Kira's surprise, the chains shattered. Robin fell from where she was hanging and landed in Kira's arms, knocking him over. Kira quickly helped Robin up and held her tightly in his arms.

"NO!" Darkrai shouted, "HIS POWER IS AWAKENING! I MUST STOP IT!"

Darkrai pushed Lucario to the ground and rushed over to Kira and Robin with a small dagger in his hand. Darkrai thrust his dagger forward as hard as he could. However, he had not struck his intended target, Kira. He had, in fact, plunged his dagger deep into the heart of Lucario who had dashed over just in time.

"Kira..." Lucario was speaking quietly and coughing up blood, "Whatever happens...just save the girl..."

Darkrai twisted the dagger inside the wound and pulled it out leaving Lucario on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

"Now, it is time for the ceremony to finis-"

"DARKRAI!" a strange voice boomed from the hole in the wall, "YOU WILL STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

"You know, I'm getting really tired of people dropping in uninvited, Arceus!"

"DARKRAI! I HAVE COME TO STRIP YOU OF YOUR POWERS AND REMOVE YOU FROM THE LAND OF THE LIVING!"

"Oh, now why would that be?" Darkrai said in a sarcastic tone, "In my 'New World' what I am doing will not be considered bad, it will be cherished as the moment of rebirthing!"

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! YOU ARE MEDDLING WITH THE POWER OF GODS!"

"After this ritual...I WILL BE A GOD!"

Darkrai turned back to Kira as to finsh him off. But, to his dismay, Kira's powers had awoken and Kira was now floating in front of Darkrai with his body covered in a white glow.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU MADE YOUR SON TRICK US INTO TRUSTING HIM! YOU TRIED TO SACRIFICE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER! AND YOU KILLED MY BROTHER! YOU WILL SUFFER THE WRATH OF THE HOLY LIGHT!"

"No!" Darkrai pleaded, "I will give up on the ritual if you let me live!"

"TOO LATE! IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY! BURN IN HELL MOTHERFUCKER! PURIFY!"

Kira placed his right hand on Darkrai's forehead and a large white light engulfed both of them. When the light dissipated, Kira was laying on the ground, unconscious. Darkrai, however, was nowhere to be seen. Arceus walked over to Robin and Kira and used his powers to move them onto his back.

"Hold on tight, Princess of Shadows!"

Suddenly, a large hole appeared in the middle of the room and Arceus ran through.

* * *

"Kira, wake up already!"

"Huh, what happened? Where are we?"

"You used your power and killed Darkrai. As for our location, Arceus dropped us off outside this house a couple hours ago."

"This house? Who lives here?"

"Arceus said it was our house from now on. He told me that we should stay here until people back in Sinnoh forget about the whole Darkrai thing"

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we're in the Hoenn region."

"Well, I guess this place is pretty nice and Hoenn is a very tranquil region...but did this house have to be so suggestive?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It just looks like it was made for a family and we aren't exactly married."

"Well, we could change that."

* * *

THE END


	13. Sequel Preview

**_I hope you enjoy this little preview of the sequel, Returning to the Shadows, due out...whenever my lazy ass gets around to doing it._**

* * *

It was a warm summer day in the Hoenn region. Kira and Robin were doing some light cleaning to pass the time. It has been 5 years since Kira killed Darkrai and saved the world from never ending darkness. Suddenly, their housework was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"Kira, can you get the door? I'll finish up here."

"I'm on it!"

Kira dashed down the stairs and came to a quick stop in front of the door. He opened the door to find a beautiful young woman dressed in a pink kimono with long blond and pink hair.

"Greetings." she said with her soft voice, "You must be Kira!"

"Uh, yeah. May I ask who you are?"

Before the woman answered his question, Robin ran up behind Kira and looked over his shoulder to see who was at the door.

"Mother!?" Robin said surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"It's about your father. His old buddy, Giratina, is trying to find a way to bring Darkrai back."

Kira and Robin looked at her in shock. She then noticed they wouldn't say anything so she continued.

"I also kinda used this as an excuse to meet my new son-in-law and your son you kept telling me about."

"Robin, did you seriously have to tell your mother about our kid? We're still really young to have a child in the first place."

"You do have a good point there, we are only 20. However, I didn't tell her about it, she can sorta reach into my mind."

"Well, I had to ask eventually...what is your mother's true form?"

"My true form," Robin's mother interrupted, "is Cresselia."


End file.
